U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,964 is concerned with a framework for a module of a modular building. The framework is an assembly of beams of high strength steel. The beams may be angle beams or channel section beams. Channel section cross beams are joined at either end to a respective one of a pair of spaced parallel peripheral beams to complete a frame unit which serves as a wall, a roof or floor frame unit. Each joint is formed by butting the respective end of a cross beam against a corresponding stop formed in the peripheral beam to position the cross beams without using any jigs to establish their positions. The cross beams are held so positioned, until finally welded to the peripheral beams, by resilient prongs formed in the respective peripheral beams and over which the cross beams were forced with a snap action, against the resilience of the prongs, in being brought into abutment with the stops. Each stop and each prong is formed in each beam by punching in a press which may be an NC press. After each beam has been formed, it is passed through the press whereupon the stops and prongs are formed by punching between dyes. Relatively thin gauge material must be used for forming the beams since the prongs will be too stiff and it will not be possible to force the ends of the cross beams passed them unless they are formed of a relatively thin gauge material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,965 is concerned with beams which are I-beams which would be extrusions or forgings and it teaches the use of a tongue and wedge joint to temporarily join two such I-beams together prior to final welding. It suffers from the shortcoming that the tongues are separate parts welded to the beams. There are bound to be inaccuracies due to the welding and this is catered for in the design of the respective slot.
An object of this invention is to provide a fabricated structure which can be constructed easily and at reduced cost compared with conventional structures of similar kind and which avoids the problems discussed above with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,965 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,964 and which specifically enables use of a heavier gauge material than is possible using the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,964.